


We kiss and the flames just get higher (But I guess I like playing with fire)

by smolwritergurl



Category: Glee
Genre: Drink Spiking, M/M, Mild Language, lying, this was a thing i guess, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwritergurl/pseuds/smolwritergurl
Summary: "Stay. Away. From. My. Boyfriend. Meerkat boy", Kurt threatened the taller boy, pointing his finger into his chest. Sebastian smirked."Funny. You said nothing about your boyfriend last weekend, babe."
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	We kiss and the flames just get higher (But I guess I like playing with fire)

“Stay. Away. From. My. Boyfriend. Meerkat boy”, Kurt threatened the taller boy, pointing his finger into his chest. Sebastian smirked.

“Funny. You said nothing about your  _ boyfriend _ last weekend, babe”, he teased, taking a sip of his coffee. Kurt froze. 

“What..what are you talking about?”, he asked, tilting his head slightly. Sebastian pursed his lips, setting his coffee down on an empty table. 

“You don’t remember?”, he inquired, clicking his tongue. Kurt shook his head, biting his lip. “Well..it went like this…”

**A/N: italicized and underlined is Sebastian’s voiceover over the flashback**

_ Last week, you called me because you and Blaine got into a fight, you must remember that. Anyway, you were so worked up about it so I said.. _

_ “Hey, why don’t you come to Scandals with me.” _

_ To which you replied with… _

_ “Absolutely not! I’m not going to drink my feelings away!” _

_ You were being a little bitch about it. I assured you that there wasn’t to be any funny business, I told you that you didn’t even have to have a drink if you didn’t want to. _

“What the hell, Smythe! Did you drug me or something?!”, Kurt exclaimed. 

“What?! No! Now, if I may continue..?” Kurt nodded, allowing Sebastian to continue. 

_ You met me there, we danced for a couple minutes before we had our first drink. After that, I may or may not have spiked your Shirley Temples… _

_ “What’s wrong?”, Sebastian asked, looking at Kurt’s scrunched up nose.  _

_ “This tastes weird..are you sure you ordered me a virgin Shirley Temple?”  _

_ After deciding to not say the virgin joke that popped into my head, I simply just lied to you.  _

_ “Positive.” _

_ You just shrugged, never mentioning it again. After about...3..maybe 4 of them, you were drunk.  _

Sebastian held up his hand before Kurt said anything. 

“I know what you’re gonna say, wait till I finish.” Kurt rolled his eyes, checking his watch.

“How long is this story gonna take? I have other plans.” It was Sebastian’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Be patient, babe.” Kurt scrunched up his nose.

“Don’t call me that, it’s offensive”, he replied. 

“How?”

“Bastian! Continue!” 

_ Anyway, you were all over me. And me, being the gentleman I am, tried to be polite about the whole thing- _

“Hey, weren’t you drunk too?”

“Nope, I had 1 drink, you were the one who was like _‘Shots! Shots! Shots!’_ ”, Sebastian replied. “Stop interrupting me, Hummel.” Kurt held up his hands in defense. 

_ You kissed me. It wasn’t like a drunken kiss, if that makes any sense. You kissed me softly, caught me off guard actually.  _

_ “I think we’ve had enough fun for tonight, Killer”, Sebastian said. Kurt laughed, booping Sebastian on the nose. “Come on, let’s get you home.” Kurt giggled. _

_ “Dad’s not home”, he replied. “He’s not gonna be home alllll weekend.”  _

_ “And?” Kurt looked up at Sebastian, his eyes twinkling. “What?”  _

_ “I want you, Bas”, Kurt said, tugging on Sebastian’s shirt. “Want you.”  _

“There’s no possible way I said that!”, Kurt exclaimed. Sebastian shrugged. 

“It came out of your drunken mouth.” 

_ Sebastian laughed nervously, not sure where the interaction was going. _

_ I didn’t know what to do, honestly.  _

“So what  _ did _ you do?”, Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian smirked. 

“I gave you what you wanted.” Kurt’s face turned white as he sat down. 

“We didn’t...we couldn’t have..” 

“Oh, we did, and might I say-” Kurt stood up, interrupting whatever Sebastian was going to say. “Hey, where ya going?” 

“I don’t want to hear your lies”, Kurt replied, heading for the door. “I’ve wasted my time.” 

“Kurt, wait”, Sebastian said, getting up from his seat, catching Kurt by the wrist. “Ok maybe I did make up the last part, but everything else was true.” 

“To what point was it fake?”, Kurt sighed. 

“I did kind of get you drunk, you did kiss me, and you did “want me”, but we didn’t do anything, honest to god.” Sebastian’s foot started tapping nervously, as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Wait, what just happened?”, Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. “Your attitude completely changed.” 

“Pfft. What do you mean?” 

“You seem nervous, what the hell?” Sebastian stood straight (haha yeah, right) and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well I...shut up”, he replied. Kurt smirked. 

“Did I make Sebastian Smythe nervous? But how? Did you leave some part of the story out?” 

“I..I don’t know..” Kurt looked around the Lima Bean, then he took Sebastian by the wrist, dragging him out of the coffee shop and into his car. “My coffee was in there!” 

“You left something out, tell me what that something is”, Kurt urged, staring Sebastian in the eyes, which made him super uncomfortable. 

“I don’t think you wanna know..”

“It’s my right to know, Smythe.” Sebastian bit his lip. 

“..when you kissed me..I kinda...uh..felt something..and I..kissed you back..” Sebastian looked away, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Excuse me..you what?”, Kurt blinked. “You’re saying you have feelings for me?!”

“Maybe..I don’t know!”, Sebastian replied, reviewing the events of that night again. “Even if I did, it wouldn’t matter anyway, you have Gay Cyclops.”

“..It’s like that trope  _ “enemies-to-lovers” _ ”, Kurt blurted out. “I mean..I didn’t mean it like that.. I meant that we’re enemies..and..uh..” Sebastian sighed, reaching for the car door handle. Kurt stopped him. “Wait, Bas.”

“What? I’ve already shown you a different side of me, what more do you want?”

“That fight that Blaine and I had, it was over you”, Kurt replied. “...it was dumb actually, he said that I liked you..” Sebastian laughed.

“What in the hell gave him that idea?” Kurt fell silent. “Oh come on, you don’t..right?”

“Well, I thought I didn’t, but then..I don’t know! This is confusing!” 

“How?!”

“I’m weirdly attracted to you right now!” Kurt realized what he had said and covered his mouth. “I’m sorry, I don’t even know why-” He was cut off when Sebastian’s mouth made contact with his. “Sebastian! Why did you do that?!”

“...do you have feelings for me?”, he asked. “Was there any...sparks?”

“..tons..” Then Kurt shook his head. “..get out.”

“What?”

“Did I stutter, Smythe?”, Kurt snapped, not meaning to, of course. “Get out of my car.” The Warbler didn’t make a move to leave, he did press his lips against Kurt’s again, though. 

“I don’t hear you yelling at me this time”, Sebastian whispered in Kurt’s ear. 

“Bas..we can’t..” Sebastian traced Kurt’s jawline. “We can’t..” Sebastian kissed Kurt’s lips softly. “..I couldn’t do that to Blaine..”

“Who says he has to know?”, Sebastian asked, lightly sucking on Kurt’s neck. “Ever heard of “playing with fire” before, Hummel?” Kurt hesitantly nodded, relaxing under Sebastian’s touch. 

“Playing with fire”, Kurt whispered, closing his eyes as Sebastian made his way further down his body. 


End file.
